1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locks and more particularly, to a suitcase lock assembly, which is the combination of a push-button lock and a pin tumbler lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional locks for suitcase include combination locks and pin tumbler locks. If a combination lock is used in a suitcase, the user must input a particular combination of numerals to open the suitcase. If a pin tumbler lock is used in a suitcase, the user must insert a matching key into the keyway of the pin tumbler lock and then rotate the plug of the pin tumbler lock with the key to the unlocking position to open the suitcase.
If a combination lock is used in a suitcase and the suitcase user forgets the correct combination of numerals, the user will fail to open the suitcase. Under the circumstances, the user must deliver the device to the seller or a locksmith to open the combination lock so that the user can take the items out of the suitcase. Further, a malicious person may decrypt the combination of a combination lock easily and steal the items stored in the suitcase. If a pin tumbler lock is used in a suitcase and the suitcase user does not have the matching key in hand, the user will still fail to open the suitcase.